Just Once More
by smilelaughread
Summary: Draco, Blaise, and Hermione agreed once never to do it again. Somehow they ended up disregarding that agreement. Draco/Hermione/Blaise.


_Just Once More -_

_Warnings: this does have a threesome pairing, so don't read if you don't like that. You've been warned._

_And now, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The first time they did it was after a party.<p>

All three were drunk; all three were in a good mood. All three enjoyed it more than they would admit afterwards. Giddy from the celebration of the end of the war, crazy from the taste of freedom, they apparated to Blaise's flat.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, three pairs of limbs tangled together in a sweaty mess. They were all so sore and so tired, but as they woke, the first expression to cross their faces was a smile.

They didn't discuss it, didn't really need to. They parted amicably, promising not to do it again, but secretly hoping they would.

The second time they did it, they had no alcohol to blame. Draco showed up at Hermione's work right as her shift was ending - _no excuses, Granger _- and demanded he come with her. He said he needed her for some research. Hermione, always glad to help in the name of learning, agreed.

When she saw he had apparated them to Blaise's flat yet again, she wasn't so sure it had been good judgement on her part to trust him.

They talked a bit, had some tea. It was all very friendly, if a bit stilted. There was a lot left unsaid between the three of them. They'd stood on opposing sides of the war until just before the end, and they were similarly divided on two sides of the room. Hermione hoped they might defect, just once more, to her side.

And then Blaise announced that he and Draco were going out, out of the blue.

It seemed that it weighed very heavily on their minds and the two of them seemed relieved that it was out. Hermione felt her face heat up at the news, partly from embarrassment of thinking _(hoping)_ they might do it again, partly in anger because she wasn't included.

She demanded something to drink, insisting they had to toast but knowing she desperately needed something to hold her upright in light of the news. The two wizards shared a look and _refused._ She asked where the bathroom was, feeling the telltale prickling sensation of tears appearing.

They seemed confused, shared yet another mysterious look, and took her to their bed.

They tended to her there, asking if she was alright.

She loved lying there. Hermione curled up in a ball, surrounded by the smells of Draco and Blaise, and feeling warmer than she ever had in her bed. Both Draco and Blaise left her alone to sort out her emotions.

They - correctly - came to the conclusion that she needed some time to think and relax. Hermione heard a low conversation being held in the next room. She didn't care that it was probably her they were discussing. She didn't even try to listen in.

If she had, she might have noticed the distressed tones in their voices.

Moments - or perhaps an eternity - later, they had reappeared, joining her in their bed. It struck her that she should feel more unwelcome between them, but her heart sang at their proximity to her, the intimacy of laying where they must sleep together every night.

Her throat went dry.

Then, they hugged her, both of them pressing her flush against two warm bodies. Both of them covered her, making her feel hot. She knew that this was only a comforting hug, but she selfishly hoped that they would decide to call her up one day and ask her to join in on some fun.

Despite her mood and their announcement, being in such close contact with the two wizards was quite an experience for Hermione. Having never been held by two men at the same time before, save for that time when they were all drunk, Hermione found that it was, in fact, much better than being held by only one.

It was warmer, safer, more comfortable. She wanted them. She wanted both of them, but knew she couldn't possibly ask for what she wanted.

But then they began to press soft kisses up her neck, despite her half-hearted complaints and reminders that they were in a relationship. They ignored her, and she didn't say no.

They slowly undressed her, tasting every inch of skin that was shown. She did her part by unbuttoning their shirts and trying to run her fingers over every part of their chests. They were flawless, and she knew that she would disappoint in comparison. They weren't drunk, they could make decisions, they could make judgements. She knew that this time, they weren't in the dark. She couldn't hide her scars.

To her surprise, they treated her kindly, pressing soft kisses to the slight white lines that marked all her injuries from the war. Draco even began teasing her by running his tongue up and down the less-sensitive flesh of the scars. She gasped at his nips and licks, but soon relaxed and allowed sensation to wash over her. Gasps turned to moans, and when she was finally left in only her knickers, she had to admit that she was truthfully looking forward to this.

She helped Blaise and Draco both get their clothes off, insisting that it simply wasn't fair. The more of their bodies they showed, the wetter her knickers became, and the faster the butterflies in her stomach seemed to flutter.

They stood in front of her, off of the bed. She had watched them discard the last of each other's clothes with a familiarity that came with loads of practice. Hermione had then felt a spark of jealousy, one that was completely misplaced. Then, she realized she didn't care.

They stripped each other right in front of her, and Hermione had no choice but to watch. She couldn't tear her eyes away, and when Draco sank to his knees to rid Blaise of his boxers and take Blaise into his mouth, Hermione's hand travelled down.

She had to touch herself or she knew she'd explode. Watching Draco's pale hair being held back by Blaise's strong hands, watching Blaise's face contort into one of pleasure, hearing him moan her name as Draco sucked him off... she couldn't handle it. She had to go and see what it felt like, or this could all end up being an elaborate fantasy.

She stepped off the bed, a bit modest due to her half-nudity. As she made her way to the boys, her eyes locked with Blaise's. His gaze was so intense that Hermione felt herself moisten even further.

She crouched down next to Draco, beginning to bite and suck at his neck. He moaned against Blaise, and she heard an answering groan from him. Hermione's hand reached up to stroke the part of Blaise's length that couldn't fit in Draco's mouth, and she heard a sigh. Her lips went back to Draco's neck.

Then, Hermione moved around Draco, letting go of Blaise for a moment. She trailed her hands down Draco's back, entranced by the pale skin and the thousands of goosebumps that rose up when she skimmed over the flesh.

And then Draco's mouth was being fucked by Blaise. Draco didn't seem to mind the loss of control, and Hermione watched, mesmerized when she saw Draco swallow around the length.

Blaise was panting, and Hermione was sure he would collapse. He didn't, instead moving back to the bed and lying back. Draco then turned to her, not at all ashamed of the obvious tent in his boxers. She leaned towards him and kissed him, wanting to taste Blaise on Draco's tongue. And taste him she did. Draco slowly pushed her back to the bed, and she fell back beside Blaise, whose eyes were on her - she could feel them.

Draco's tongue did wonderful things to her mouth, and Hermione moaned wantonly into the kiss. She felt fingers slipping under the elastic of her knickers, and groaned loudly when they began to circle her clit. Draco was now hovering over her body, balancing on his knees and elbows. Hermione reached around him, one hand tangling in his hair, the other scratching down his back. There was just enough space between Draco's erection and Hermione's dripping pussy for Blaise's fingers to fit. As they danced across her clit, Draco's tongue seemed to mimic them. He increased the speed of the kiss and of his tongue just when Blaise did, and seemed to slow down a bit when Blaise did. And then he was gone, and she was left, chest heaving with a need for air, and Hermione growled. Why would he do that?

The space above her was suddenly filled with Blaise's body, and he leaned down to kiss her as well. His technique was softer, gentler than Draco's had been, but he had an urgency - an intensity - that Draco didn't have.

She wondered how they could be so different if they kissed each other regularly, and then logical thought flew out the window when he rubbed his hard length against her. He didn't hold his body above hers teasingly like Draco. This was an overload of sensation.

Someone pulled her underwear off, and she felt fingers push into her.

And then his fingers were replaced by something harder, thicker, and longer. Blaise thrust into her, pushing deep inside. Hermione let out a deep moan, digging her nails into Blaise's back. He paused his thrusts for a moment, and Hermione had time to realize that Draco was standing right behind Blaise.

Draco pushed Blaise's torso forwards and into hers, changing the angle at which he was entering her. Hermione moaned again when she felt him reach parts inside of her that created the most wonderful of sensations. She was vaguely aware of Draco pushing into Blaise, and when he thrust into Blaise, Blaise was in turn pushed deeper into Hermione.

It was wonderful! She knew her orgasm would be fast approaching, and that when it hit, it would hit with intensity that might astound others. She moaned, hearing their groans as well.

She was pushed into the bed time and time again, her mind and heart racing, and her stomach curling with a warm feeling...

Then she was gasping her release, pulsing around Blaise. He thrust into her a few more times, spilling his seed in her and filling her deep. She heard Draco's groan, felt Blaise being fucked with abandon, and a sudden stillness told her Draco had found his release as well. She felt them slump against her, and she felt happy.

Cleaning up afterwards was awkward, but only because they did it twice more, finding out new and exciting things about each other. She left with a goofy smile on her face, wondering if this might possibly happen again.

The fifth time they did it, it was because of her. She asked them over to her flat, demanding some talk. She couldn't - though it would please her physically - go on in a relationship such as this one. They informed her that they had been waiting for her to make it clear if she really did want them for more than sex, and told her, officially, that they wanted her to join them in their relationship.

Draco, Ice King, looked highly uncomfortable with all the emotion sharing, but in the end he was the one to convince her that joining them could be so good.

She agreed.

They proceeded to fuck right there in her living room. She swore afterwards that she wouldn't be walking straight for weeks. They had gone through years of skirting around each other, years of foreplay. It was time for the real, serious stuff.

The sixth time they did it, it was New Year's Eve. They were all in what was finally hers, Draco's, and Blaise's flat. They sat in front of the television Hermione had insisted they purchase shortly after moving in. They watched the muggles count down to the New Year, and Hermione cheered when they did. She whooped and hollered and made a general fool of herself, but both Draco and Blaise joined in on the festivities.

Afterwards, they retreated to the bedroom. The order of bodies was different again, with Hermione sandwiched in between Draco and Blaise, feeling fuller than she ever had in her life. One would thrust while the other pulled out, and then they would switch. The pace was leisurely, and they took their time to keep mapping each other out.

Hermione knew she was coming before she really was, and they pulled the orgasm out as long as they could, pushing in and pulling out so slowly and so tenderly that it was almost impossible. Hermione's mind was blown, and she knew that she would never be bored in this relationship. She swore that she had passed out from the explosive orgasm, saying that there was no way they could possibly make her feel like that again.

So they proven to her that they had more self-control than she had thought possible. They kept themselves from coming - with some magic, she believed - and gave her two more orgasms that made her so happy she could go and sing from the rooftops.

Then, they switched so that Hermione was straddling Blaise while Draco pounded into her from behind. Hermione tried her best not to move, wanting Blaise to feel Draco's thrusts through her. In the end, she couldn't stop herself from bouncing up and down, and was coming again in a matter of seconds. Draco and Blaise kept going until they too were spent.

It was one of the more pleasurable nights of her life.

And the seventh time they did it, she and Blaise tied Draco up.

Even without them touching him, Draco was aroused. He was struggling against the binds, obviously wanting desperately to touch himself. Hermione and Blaise teased him and made him swear, they made him sweat, and when he finally came and the binds released him, he jumped up and pinned Hermione down with a thirsty glint to his eyes.

He accused her of coming up with the idea, teasing her and telling her that he knew of her little kinks. He told her he knew that if he tied her up, she wouldn't be able to take it for as long as he had.

Of course, she allowed him to tie her down, never one to turn down a good challenge. She came hard from Draco's - or maybe Blaise's, or possibly both of their tongues.

The two of them, then, teamed up to capture Blaise. Blaise proved to have the most self-control of the three of them, and he hardly gave any indication that he was even enjoying himself. The little smile on his face and the fact that he was as hard as steel were the only two indications that he was really turned on.

When he was finally released, they all wriggled under the covers, tired and worn out. Draco's hand still somehow made its way around Blaise's cock, and Hermione's hand somehow made its way to Draco's.

Blaise's fingers pressed into Hermione, and soon they were all aroused again.

The covers having slid to the floor some time ago, Hermione made her way down, following her hand to Draco's length. She traced one line up the underside, watching him twitch. She weighed his cock carefully in one hand, locking eyes with him as she licked the head. He groaned, and she felt a rush of pleasure at causing those sounds to come from him.

Finally, she sucked him into her mouth, flicking her tongue expertly and making him clutch at the bed sheets, knuckles turning white.

Blaise silently made his way behind Hermione while she was distracted in the delicious task of undoing Draco, and she gasped around the cock in her mouth when she felt Blaise's tongue poke into her wet pussy.

He slid it in and out slowly, teasing her yet again. And when he flicked her clit, she moaned. That prompted a moan from Draco, whose hands had moved and tightened in Hermione's hair. Blaise's tongue was replaced by his cock, and he was soon pounding into her. They found a steady rhythm so that Draco didn't keep sliding out of Hermione's mouth, and soon they were all moaning and groaning and coming hard.

When they finally got to sleep with smiles on their faces, they all wondered why on earth this hadn't crossed their minds earlier. They had years of missed opportunity to make up for.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


End file.
